phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobbi Fabulous
is the man who works at his own hair salon. Linda Flynn goes there to keep her hair looking as it always is. Before he opened his hair salon (Bobbi's Hair Emporium) he was a member of Love Händel, which was and still is a famous band in Danville and played bass guitar in the background. They performed at a concert for Lawrence Fletcher's and Linda Flynn's anniversary. On the soundtrack, his name is written "Bobby Fabulous" He sang Fabulous. Bobbi appears to be always teasing Swampy, but he always seems to get teased back. Though he is very fashion-savvy and generally good nature, Bobbi can be extremely snobby, vain, and narcissistic, especially around people he considers "slovenly," most notably Sherman, constantly pointing out his faults. Songs See Category:Songs sung by Bobbi Fabulous Background Information *Bobbi's hair is the same style as Linda's hair, only a different color. This is likely not a coincidence, because Linda gets her hair done at Bobbi's salon. **In fact, nearly everyone who goes to his salon has his hairstyle, including the employees who also share his hair color in addition to style. *When Bobbi tells Phineas to, "Talk to the hand." Bobbi's hand makes a statement that is a call-back for Norm, "Secretly, I'm very lonely." [src] *Bobbi, along with Danny and Swampy, are named after producers of the show, Dan Povenmire, Bobby Gaylor and especially Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. *Bobbi may also be named after Alan "Mr. Fabulous" Rubin of the Blues Brothers. *'Yes:' He may be modeled on bass player Chris Squire, who was famous for his stylish costumes in concert. *Bobbi is the one who seems to have changed the least since the 90's, the only differences being that when he is older, he has glasses and a soul patch. *His clothing when not onstage consists of a black turtleneck and white jeans. *Bobbi's voice for "Just Passing Through" is radically different from his talking voice, sounding much more sung by Dan Povenmire ("Just Passing Through") the same happens in "Phineas & Ferb the Movie" *He is the only Love Händel member to have a Tri-Stone Area version in "Tri-Stone Area". *He is bald and wears a wig. ("Fly On the Wall") *In early appearances his eyes were not visible under his glasses; in later ones they are. * Bobbi's bass guitar appears to be a blue Fender Precision Bass. His bass for the Reunion Concert has a natural (unpainted) headstock, while in later episodes (such as "Delivery of Destiny") the headstock is painted blue to match the body. Appearances *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"Just Passing Through" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tri-Stone Area" (caveman version) *"Delivery of Destiny" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Cheers for Fears" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" * "Last Day of Summer" Mentioned only *"Just Our Luck" (band mentioned) *"Great Balls Of Water" References Category:B Category:Love Händel Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Males Category:Adults